twentyonepilotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Performances/2018
Following a year-long hiatus beginning in July 2017, Twenty One Pilots returned to live performances in September 2018, beginning with a special one-off London Show, A Complete Diversion. In October 2018, the band appeared on TV for the first time in over a year with the American Music Awards, before embarking on The Bandito Tour, beginning in the US, and ending the year in Australia and New Zealand. Performances |-|Jan= January * No Performances |-|Feb= February * No Performances |-|Mar= March * No Performances |-|Apr= April * No Performances |-|May= May * No Performances |-|Jun= June * No Performances |-|Jul= July * No performances |-|Aug= August * No performances |-|Sep= Septembr *'September 12' - O2 Academy Brixton, London, UK - A Complete Diversion |-|Oct= October *'October 9' - American Music Awards *'October 16' - Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN - The Bandito Tour *'October 17' - United Center, Chicago, IL - The Bandito Tour *'October 19' - Enterprise Center, St. Louis, MO - The Bandito Tour *'October 20' - Wisconsin Entertainment and Sports Center, Milwaukee, WI - The Bandito Tour *'October 21' - XCEL Energy Center, St. Paul, MN - The Bandito Tour *'October 23' - Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH - The Bandito Tour *'October 24' - Little Caesars Arena, Detroit, MI - The Bandito Tour *'October 26' - TD Garden, Boston, MA - The Bandito Tour *'October 27' - NYCB Live: Home of The Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY - The Bandito Tour *'October 28' - Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA - The Bandito Tour *'October 30' - Madison Square Garden, Manhattan, NY - The Bandito Tour *'October 31' - Capital One Arena (Formerly Verizon Center), Washington, DC - The Bandito Tour |-|Nov= November *'November 1' - BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge - Recorded September 2018 *'November 2' - Philips Arena, Atlanta GA - The Bandito Tour *'November 3' - Amalie Arena, Tampa, FL - The Bandito Tour *'November 4' - BB&T Center, Sunrise, FL - The Bandito Tour *'November 6' - Toyota Center, Houston, TX - The Bandito Tour *'November 7' - American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX - The Bandito Tour *'November 9' - Talking Stick Resort Arena, Phoenix, AZ - The Bandito Tour *'November 10' - The Forum, Inglewood, CA - The Bandito Tour *'November 11' - Oracle Arena, Oakland, CA - The Bandito Tour *'November 13' - Vivint Smart Home Arena, Salt Lake City, UT - The Bandito Tour *'November 15' - The Moda Center, Portland, OR - The Bandito Tour *'November 16' - Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA - The Bandito Tour *'November 17' - Taco Bell Arena, Boise, ID - The Bandito Tour *'November 19' - Pepsi Center, Denver, CO - The Bandito Tour *'November 20' - Pinnacle Bank Arena, Lincoln, NE - The Bandito Tour *'November 21' - Spirit Center, Kansas City, MO - The Bandito Tour |-|Dec= December *'December 7' - Perth Arena, Perth, Australia - The Bandito Tour *'December 10' - Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Hindmarsh, Australia - The Bandito Tour *'December 13' - Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia - The Bandito Tour *'December 16' - Qudos Bank Arena, Sydney, Australia - The Bandito Tour *'December 18' - Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Boondall, Australia - The Bandito Tour *'December 21' - Spark Arena, Auckland, New Zealand - The Bandito Tour Category:Performances Category:Performances by Year